This invention relates generally to molding techniques, and in particular to a kit making it possible for a user to quickly reproduce a part of his body, such as a finger, and to create a "clone" thereof having flesh-like properties.
In a strict scientific sense, a clone refers to all individuals, considered collectively, produced asexually or by parthenogenesis from a single individual. In recent years, however, because of best-selling novels, motion pictures and T-V presentations dealing with cloning on a science fiction or pseudo-science level, the term "clone" has entered the common parlance and is generally taken to mean a copy of an individual or a part thereof, whether in living or inanimate form.
The widespread concern with cloning and the theoretical possibility that future generations may be composed of cloned rather than sexually reproduced individuals has inspired an interest in reproducing parts of the body by molding techniques. In this way one could, for example, make a reasonably good copy of a person's ear, finger or other body component.
While known molding and casting techniques may, of course, be employed to provide a plastic or metal copy of any body part, these techniques are all relatively elaborate and costly, and they do not lend themselves to simple cloning operations, particularly in the hands of children. Moreover, parts molded by conventional technique are generally rigid and lacking in flesh-like properties.